


ethereal.

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: It's hard to explain, M/M, Oops, basically heracles except not??, hades is a big softie, hermes appears at one point i think, i don't think linda is ever mentioned, john literally forgets who yoko is, john's an angel/demon thing, like a harpie?? except he doesn't look like one?? at all??, like she doesn't exist??, paul is just confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: e•the•re•al[ih-theer-ee-uhl]1. extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world.•heavenly or spiritual
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	ethereal.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> None of the characters are mine, actually, these are real people, to be more exact, these are the motherfucking Beatles, I shouldn’t be claiming that they’re mine and neither should you, you crazy-ass fan-girls.  
> Do not see this ship as canon unless proven to be canon, I honestly don’t know, this is McLennon we’re talking about. Also, these are my shipping opinions, not yours.  
> If you have anything against what I’m writing, whether it be the characters, the ship, or my writing style, please leave. The door is that way. Seriously, don’t like don’t read. Simple.  
> Now on with the story!

John’s eyes flew open as he shot up from a sleep he didn’t remember going into. The last thing he remembered was a pain, unbearable pain. But presently there remained no pain, only shock. He clutched his chest to control his breathing and looked about. He found himself sitting on the floor of a completely grayscale room, in fact, he was the only thing with color in it.  
The room was unfamiliar to him, it was large, so large that he was unable to see the walls of the room itself. That was the least of his worries, he wanted to know what exactly was happening, he stood up off the ground and began to explore the room more. It was laid out office style, with typewriters, papers, and binders on each desk in each cubicle. The unsettling thing is that everything seemed the same, all the desks were facing the same direction and the items on the desk were put in the same spot for each one, either the desks were never used, or every person using the desks had the same level of OCD.

John sat down at one of the desks and explored the papers, picking them up, hoping for some kind of clue as to what was going on, most of the papers were birth certificates that John paid no attention to, he opened the binder, it was filled with the names and descriptions of major deaths, events, and wars that have happened in the past. John sighed and closed the binder, he stood up and finally looked at the name tag on the desk itself. Engraved in tiny and neat lettering were the words ‘Archangel Raphael’.

“Good afternoon, John Lennon.” A harsh voice from behind John said, making him turn. Before John stood a teen, or what he thought was one, their hair was pure white and their outfit told John that they weren’t one to bother. “My name is Raphael, and I’m going to be your guide.”

“Wait, can you back that up a bit? Where am I and what is this?” John demanded, picking up the binder off of the desk. Raphael didn’t show much of a reaction, taking the binder from John's hands and placing it back on the desk.

“You’re dead.” Raphael stated, “This is the place where dead people go”

John opened his mouth to speak but Raphael went on “Follow me.”

Raphael proceeded to walk past John and down an aisle of cubicles to a door that John either didn’t notice before or it had just appeared. Raphael opened the door and walked through, leaving John to follow, which took a while because John took his time looking at the name tags on the desks ‘Hestia’, ‘Eros’, ‘Xolotl’, ‘Rama’, ‘Yama’ and other names that confused John more and more.

John shook his head and followed Raphael through the door. He stepped into a small room with a high ceiling. The room had a selection of labeled doors and an unlabeled trapdoor in the middle of the tiled floor that John had to assume led to the fiery pits of Hell.

“As you can see, there are a bunch of futures that you could possibly have,” Raphael stated, “Can you name a few?”

“I’ve heard of Nirvana, Heaven, and Valhalla,” John stated, “That’s pretty much it…”

“More than I thought you would know.” Raphael replied with a shrug and after seeing John’s reaction said, “Hestia thought you were an Atheist, be glad she isn’t leading you to the other side.”

“Great, Greek Goddess of The Hearth is angry at me, how fun,” John said sarcastically, “Who else wants to be my friend?”

“Well, Noah doesn’t like you very much, for obvious reasons,” Raphael stated flatly, “Then there’s Satan, who thinks you’re a cool guy.”

“Does that mean I’ll have to fight God himself to get into Heaven or something?” John asked.

“No, God thinks you’re chill, he’ll let you in without a fight,” Raphael shrugged, “Gabriel and Uriel love your music. I personally like George Harrison’s songs better, but that might just be me.”

“Nah, I don’t think it’s just you,” John muttered bitterly, knowing that he could never compete with George when it came to skill or number of fans. The youngest Beatle was the most loved at the time, after all.

“We’re going off-topic, anyways, you have the choice to go to one of the places listed around you,” Raphael gestured to the many doors, “Go to Hell, because Satan wants to be your buddy, apparently, or go back to Earth with tasks to complete that can give you freedom to do whatever you want, go to Hell, diss Jesus a few more times before Ragnarok and Armageddon, all that jazz.”

“Woah, never heard of choices before,” John joked, “Where did that come from?”

“Well, you’re the first person to get a choice to go to a Heavenly location, Hell, or Earth,” Raphael said blatantly, “Mostly because the vote for you going to Hell or a Heavenly location ended in a mix-up where Noah and Hestia tried getting everyone to vote for you going to Hell, Zeus and God got really angry for that.”

“Wow, Noah and Hestia love me just that much huh,” John said, oozing sarcasm, “I feel honored to be loved so much by the Greek Goddess of Magic and the guy who constructed a boat because God was feeling like murder is a nice way to introduce the first rainbow.”

“Very funny,” Raphael deadpanned, “What’s your choice?”

John clicked his tongue, thinking the last choice was tempting, but he knew that the Heavenly forces are going to throw the worst at him and call them ‘tasks’. Even so, after he finishes the tasks, whether it takes up to two months or till the end of the world to finish them, he would be free to leave and find a place to be alone, he might be able to have a life again. 

“Well?” Raphael started getting impatient with each second.

“The tasks,” John hurriedly said, almost fumbling over his words as he blurted out his response, “I want to go back to Earth, and do whatever tasks you throw at me.”

“Good.” Raphael smiled, “We were hoping you would say that.”

“Hoping? We?” John glanced around the room, wondering if someone would jump out from behind a door.

“God, Satan, Gabriel, Uriel, Micheal, Heracles, The Olympians, and I,” Raphael stated, “We really wanted to see what you would do with the tasks we came up with.”

“When am I going to Earth to complete the tasks?” John wanted to get this over with.

“Woah, calm down, you need training,” Raphael seemed to relax slightly after John’s decision.

“Training?” John questioned.

“It was Heracles’ idea, obviously,” Raphael said as if that would answer John’s question, “Your mentor will be Hades, the training will last a month, it starts tomorrow after Hades gives you a tour of the training grounds and his castle.”

“Good god, you guys really were expecting me to pick the third choice huh,” John thought about the training part, “Hades, he’s good.”

Raphael nodded, smiled for the first time science meeting John, “This way,” Raphael knocked on the wall between two doors, opening the trapdoor, Raphael jumped into the pit the trapdoor led to.

John looked around, “Being dead isn’t half bad,” and jumped into the pit after Raphael.

The pit dropped John and Raphael in the kitchen of a dark palace that John assumes belonged to Hades. As he thought this a tall dark man in a leather jacket strode over to Raphael and picked him up in a big hug.

“Hey, Raphael! Good to see you, buddy!” The man said loudly, he dropped Raphael and patted him on his head.

“Thanks, Hades,” Raphael shakily said and nodded to John, “That’s John.”

“Hello sir,” John tried being polite, but Hades picked John up in a hug as well, squeezing the air out of him.

“No need to be so serious my friend!” Hades bellowed, reminding John of Zeus or Thor more than… well… Hades.

“O-ok,” John stammered, trying to breathe.

Hades dropped John and looked him up and down, then smiled, turning to Raphael, “He’s perfect for this, just a bit of training before we chuck him to Earth for a couple of years.”

“We had a whole meeting about how he was going to be trained, Hades,” Raphael folded his arms, “Did you miss that meeting as you do with all the other meetings?”

“Probably,” Hades put on a look of thought before flashing a toothy grin, “So, John, why don’t I give you a tour of the castle and the training grounds before training?”

“We talked about that in the meeting too, Hades, where’s Persephone?” Raphael looked around, trying to find the Goddess of Nature, who would usually be skipping around the castle with a trail of flowers popping up behind her.

“In the other room,” Hades said, pointing to a door behind him before dragging John through it and dropping him on the couch next to a golden-haired maiden who looked up from the book she was reading before smiling kindly at John.

“I should assume that you’re Persephone?” John asked uncertainly, trying to sit upright from the position Hades dropped him in.

“Yep,” Persephone said cheerfully, closing her book and skipping out of the room.

“She seems nice,” John said, finally finding a comfortable sitting position, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm his headache, “Wait, where are my glasses? I can see?” John blinked and looked around the room, noting that he could, in fact, see without his glasses, he grinned, “Neat.”

“Yeah, after death, any flaws, such as blindness, any diseases or tumors, retardedness, or any missing limbs are healed,” Hades said, putting a bit of pressure on ‘flaws’.  
“Neat,” John repeated, smirking, “When do we start?”


End file.
